


The morning pouring everywhere, its golden glory on the air

by leila_samia



Category: American Idol RPF
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-16
Updated: 2010-06-16
Packaged: 2017-10-12 03:10:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/120127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leila_samia/pseuds/leila_samia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which there is breakfast, a small mess, some bare legs, and enough schmoop to fell a horse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The morning pouring everywhere, its golden glory on the air

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Don't own them, not real, please don't sue. I'm judgment proof anyway, and trust me, the principle of the matter isn't enough. Promise.

They didn't get slow, quiet mornings very often. Either there were meetings, or recording sessions, or writing sessions. But this morning, there was nothing. They could stay in bed forever, they could actually have a cup of coffee, they could eat a real breakfast.

Which explained what he was doing in the kitchen at – he squinted at the clock as he heard footsteps come down the stairs – seven in the morning. He looked back at the cookbook in front of him, scrunched his brow in concern. He cocked his head towards the noise, realized it wasn't Crystal come to find him, before turning to face the doorway. In padded Tony, rubbing sleep from his eyes.

"Hey buddy," Lee said, reaching out a hand to ruffle Tony's hair. "How're you doing?"

Tony stretched up his arms to be picked up. "Hi Uncle Lee," he said, yawning into Lee's shoulder. "I'm hungry."

Lee set him down on the counter, next to the cookbook. "Yeah? Me too, kid. Pancakes sound good?" Tony nodded. "Awesome. Wanna help?"

Tony nodded again, leaned over the cookbook like he'd seen Lee and Crystal do, squinted at the page. Lee bit his lip to keep from laughing. "Yeah. Hey Uncle Lee I want chocolate chips."

"Got it. We'll put some in," Lee said. He leaned forward over the book, mirrored Tony. "Think you can measure and stir for me?"

Tony nodded eagerly, so Lee grabbed a bowl and the ingredients, helping Tony hold the measuring cups, measure out the dry ingredients, stir it all together. Lee grabbed a skillet, showed Tony how to melt butter. He pushed Tony's sleeves up, tucked them out of the way, then let him spoon some batter into the hot skillet. He set Tony down on the floor, sent him off to set the placemats at silverware on the table, while he made the pancakes. He was flipping one of the pancakes over when he heard a splash and a crash, turned to see Tony standing in orange juice, looking up at him with big, mournful eyes. Lee turned down the heat, picked Tony up off the chair, set him on the floor, squatted down next to him. "You okay?" he asked. Tony nodded, lip quivering. "Okay. It's fine, we all spill. Go change, see if your mom's up. I'll clean up, okay?" Tony nodded again, padded off.

Lee sighed, stood up, swapped the pancake out for fresh batter, then grabbed a towel, mopped up the chair and the floor. He tossed the dirty towel in the laundry room, fished out some clean glasses and plates and finished setting the table. He had just finished and was putting the last of the batter into the pan when he heard Tony running down the stairs. He quickly dumped the empty bowl into the sink, turned just as Tony skidded into the room. He looked at the boy, raised an eyebrow.

"Mommy's comin' down now! But I didn't tell her why, I jus said she had to!" Tony said.

"Great job, kiddo. Thanks for your help" Lee said to him. Tony beamed. "Here, wanna put the pancakes on the table?" Tony nodded, holding out his hands for the plate. Lee handed them to him, with a "careful now, both hands okay?" He watched as Tony slowly walked over to the table, carefully lifted the plate onto the table, placed it and centered it. He turned back to the doorway, saw Crystal peaking in, watching her son, a smile on her face. She caught Lee looking at her, lifted a finger to her lips. He grinned at her, turned back to Tony, who was done examining the table, done making sure it was perfect, and had turned back to him.

"Hey Uncle Lee, do you think Mommy'll like it?" Tony asked. "I bet she will, she likes pancakes and strawberries and juice."

Lee nodded, trying not to grin at Tony's sudden shift from total worry to total confidence in everything. "I bet she will too. She should be coming down soon, right?"

On cue, Crystal started taking loud steps, like she hadn't been on the other side of the wall, watching through the doorway, hadn't seen and heard everything. She stepped into the kitchen, wearing Lee's button-down shirt, no pants, bare feet on the hardwood. The shirt was loose, hung half-way down her thighs, but it looked better than anything else she could have worn. She grinned, winked at him, then turned to Tony. "Hey baby, what's this?"

Tony ran to his mom, flung his arms around her. "Mommy, we made breakfast for you! Look, I set the table and made the pancakes and poured the juice and everything!"

Crystal leaned down, picked him up. "I see! You did a great job," she said, giving him a big kiss.

Tony brushed it off, squirmed until she put him down. "Well, Uncle Lee helped. He did the fire stuff, cuz I can't touch that, I'm too little!" He ran over to the table, climbed on his chair. "Mommy can we eat yet, I'm hungry!"

Crystal laughed, told him to go ahead and pick a pancake. She walked over to Lee, wrapped an arm around his waist, stood on her tip-toes to kiss him. "Morning," she said.

She tasted like mint and was warm against his side. He leaned down to kiss her again. "Morning. Hungry?"

She grinned at him. "Famished," she said, as she pulled away. "Besides, I think Tony would kill us if we didn't eat."

He laughed, followed her to the table, watched Crystal cut Tony's pancakes, helped Tony pour syrup on them. When they were done eating, too full to have even another berry, Tony ran off to play, while Crystal and Lee started cleaning. Lee loaded the dishwasher as Crystal washed the rest of the dishes. He took them from her, dried them as she finished.

She turned to look at him. "You know, you're pretty good at this household stuff," she said. "You look good cooking and cleaning." She laughed as he swatted her on the ass with the dishtowel, yelping as it smacked her. She grabbed the towel, pulled him closer. "Thanks for breakfast," she said, kissing him.


End file.
